An apparatus for installing or removing a tuyere or a tymp from a shaft furnace is described in Luxembourg Patent No 65 246. Although this apparatus operates to the satisfaction of its users, the aim of the present invention is to provide a novel, improved apparatus of this kind which gives better performance and is suitable for all forms of tuyeres and tymps.